mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gala Song
At the Gala was first sung in the final episode of Season 1 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Best Night Ever, where the main 6 sing about their dreams and desire on what they are going to do at the gala. The song was written by Daniel Ingram, and is revealed to be his favorite song. Lyrics Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever! At the Gala (at the Gala), Fluttershy: At the Gala, in the garden I'm going to see them all! All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala! (at the Gala!) All the birdies, and the critters They will love me big and small! We'll become good friends forever Right here at the Gala! Background Ponies: All our dreams will come true right here at the Gala, at the Gala! Applejack: At the Gala (it's amazing!), I will sell them (better hurry!) All my appletastic treats! (yummy, yummy!) Hungry ponies (they'll be snacking!), they will buy them (bringing money!) Caramel apples, apple sweets! (gimme some!) And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family! Background Ponies: All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala, at the Gala! Rarity: At the Gala, all the royals, they will meet fair Rarity they will see I'm just as regal at the Gala! (at the Gala) I will find him, my Prince Charming, And how gallant he will be, He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala! Background Ponies: This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever! Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala, at the Gala! Rainbow Dash: Been dreaming, I've been waiting To fly with those brave ponies The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks Spinning 'round and having kicks Perform for crowds of thousands They'll shower us with diamonds The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! Background Ponies: All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after! Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand Gala, at the Gala! Pinkie Pie: I am here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree Ponies playing, ponies dancing, with me at the Grand Gala! Background Ponies: Happiness and laughter at the Gala, at the Gala! Twilight Sparkle: At the Gala (at the Gala), with the Princess (with the Princess) Is where I'm going to be (she will be) We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (she will see) It is going to be so special as she takes time just for me! Background Ponies: This will be the best night ever! Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine Fluttershy: Into the Gala, meet new friends Applejack: Into the Gala, sell some apples Rainbow Dash: Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is Fluttershy: To meet! Applejack: To sell! Rarity: To find! Rainbow Dash: To prove! Pinkie Pie: To woop! Twilight Sparkle: To talk! Everypony: Into the Gala, into the Gala! And we'll have the best night ever! At the Gala! Other Versions Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Season 1